


Young devil wear stiles, too

by alixcharmed



Category: Revenge wears Prada: The devil returns, The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Adults, Future Fic, Gen, Runway (magazine), adults like teenagers, fashion - Freeform, pure friendship, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixcharmed/pseuds/alixcharmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I daresay that not all of you read sequel to ''Devil wears Prada", but I did and decide, that I want to write fashion world by Clementine Harrison-Fineman, in other worlds, daughter of Andy and her ex-husband Max.<br/>Future fic, something like many years after Andrea quit her job in Runway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young devil wear stiles, too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theawkwardonetwothree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawkwardonetwothree/gifts).



> Story form person I decide to dedicate this story was really, really helpful for me. Even if was completely out of the same character.  
> Love you, even when I don't know you.

_They were wrong. They were, oh, so wrong._

"Ms. Harrison, your mother calling."

"Not now." adorable dark haired woman hissed into the phone. She flipped through a few more photos and eventually she threw all of them into a trash.

Clementine Harrison was so annoyed by fact that no one in her magazine could do something as easy as choose right models. Is she demanded the moon?

She was supposed to show beauty, to guide poor people without sense of style into a beautiful, even magical world where they finally could be full-blown and everything she want in return was to have everything she need to do it. Competent workers, beautiful photos and fashion itself as magic spell to cast it on ordinary people. That's all.

But if she can't have it now, she collect multicoloured case from Valentino Garavani, fur waistcoat Givenchy and with knock of black boots from Alexander McQueen she run out until boots touch dirty but familiar sidewalk, one of many in only and unique New York City. As new, uncontested queen of this city which she definitely was, she didn't have to walk. But Clementine often didn't care about who she was, what position she had. Clementine still was, well, Clementine.

In result her mother nor aunt Emily didn't sold  _Plunge_. Magazine remained in their hands and after Clem was over 30, she start rule by herself. Of course she appreciated advices from mother, but she fought for independence since she was in third class. That was very,  _very_ significant for her, when five months ago Andrea oficially announced that Clementine's the new  _editor-in-chief._

Clementine end pissed of on couch in her best friend's apartment. Flynn always seems as good option when world didn't like her. Didn't like her at all and Flynn love her stil. Obviously in pure way, they were friends, just friends and only friends. Besides Flynn has had utterly adorable boyfriend and when Clem look at them, in the same time she feel jealousy, because someone could be so happy when she was so, so unhappy. And contentment like fondled cat 'cause her best friend was so luck.

"I just don't understand why it's so hard for them. Choose nice, thin model, take photos in nice, warm place. Give me this and I'll do everythig else. Is it so hard?"  
"You listen to yourself sometimes?" Flynn bent over kitchen countertop "Your mother did it for forty years, including ten years of being assistant for demonic Priestly. You know how it works, hon. You have to get used to from now on." he send her kiss and returned to stiring in scented pot.

"Okay, technically you have right, but..." she doesn't know how to say it. She was just pissed and she didn't get through first year. "God, this work suck".  
"Welcome in our dollhouse, babe." Flynn laughed out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I bet this work suck, but I did my best.  
> Oh, alright, maybe not 'best' but it is. Even if it's horrible.


End file.
